The Avengers at Camp Half Blood
by I'm a screamingwatermelon
Summary: What happens when the Avengers and the Fantastic Four are brought to Camp Half Blood and told that they are actually Demigods? Will they get along with the campers or will bringing them in cause more trouble than it's worth? Post Heroes of Olympus series, and there's a new Great Profecy. Will the relationships in the group survive? Stony, Percabeth, Jasper, and Leo/OC
1. The Avengers

"THIS SEBASTIAN," Thor boomed in his regular, well, booming voice. "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. HE COMPETES FOR THE AFFECTIONS OF BLAINE, YET BLAINE BELONGS WITH KURT. IS THIS SEBASTIAN UNAWARE OF THEIR INTIMATE RELATIONS?"

Tony was watching this whole scene unfold silently from the hallway. Bruce, Steve, Clint, Nat, and Thor were all squished on the small couches in the media room on the sixty third floor of the newly named Avenger Tower. And they were watching Glee.

Tony had been looking for them for at least twelve hours, not that he was counting, and no matter how much he begged JARVIS, the traitor wouldn't reveal their location. They'd been sitting on that too small couch ever since Clint had made a Glee reference that Steve and Thor didn't understand. Clint and Bruce had insisted that they watch ever episode. Natasha had nothing better to do. Tony got bored with their conversation so he decided to end it with a simple command for his AI.

"JARVIS, pause. Now shut the TV off." He got angry glares from four people. Thor was too busy wondering aloud why the moving picture box had died. After they got over the initial shock, he got a chorus of "What the hells" and "Tony I swear to Odin, if you do not turn the TV back on I will cut off your testicles and let Clint use them as target practice" Okay so he only got one of the second comment, but it was from Nat. He replied with "You guys are addicted, I'm cutting you off. JARVIS, from now on, block anything and everything related to Glee in the entire Avengers Tower." Shock covered all faces but one. Steve just looked pissed.

"Tony," he said faking calm, "unblock it." Tony hid a laugh. Boyfriend or not (definitely boyfriend, but that's beside the point) Steve had no control over what Tony did. Tony did what he wanted and faced the consequences when they came. He smirked.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it, Spangles?"

"Or I'll move out." Tony really wasn't expecting that.

"You wouldn't." Tony knew that he would. Only one person was more stubborn than himself, and that was Steve. He just stared at Tony, with the best poker face that Tony had ever seen. "Alright! Unblocking! Happy?" the television turned back on when Tony heard a noise. It was, no it couldn't be. Not this high up. There was no way that a horse could be heard all the way up here. "Uhh, guys? Did you hear that?" They continued staring blankly at the teenage characters dancing across the screen. Tony walked to the door that lead out to the small (for Tony) balcony. He slid over the curtains covering the glass door and without looking he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He walked a couple steps, looked down over New York, acknowledged the boy on the jet black horse sitting on his balcony, sat down in one of the lawn chairs that Pepper had bought him for some kind of special occasion and... Wait... Boy on a horse...

"Took you long enough." The boy said with a smile. "I thought I'd be out here forever." The boy was young, seventeen, maybe eighteen by the looks of him. He had raven black hair and he wore an orange T-shirt with the words 'Camp Half Blood' written across the front. He wore jeans and his hair was a mess, and Tony noticed the leather cord tied around his neck with 5 beads with cool little designs on them.

"Who? What? How?" He stammered, for once at a loss for words. The boy just smiled like this happened all of the time.

"As for who, my name is Percy Jackson. I've kind of saved the world a couple times, no big deal. As for what, I'm a half blood. A demigod. But then again so are you. We'll talk more about that later. And last but not least, the how question. I assume that you're asking how I got up here with, well, a horse. Well it might be easier to show you than to tell you. Hey, Blackjack! Show Tony how you got us up here buddy." He paused for a second. "No he won't think that they're ugly. Just show him!" Great, Tony thought. Not only is _he_ going crazy, but apparently, so is the figment of his imagination. His thoughts got cut off when the horse, Blackjack apparently, spread it's wings and tossed it's head back. Back up for a second. Wings? 'I really am going crazy' Tony thought. He got up and was about to go tell the other avengers that he was schizophrenic and needed to be admitted into some kind of hospital immediately when Percy hopped down off of Blackjack and put a hand on Tonys shoulder, restraining him. This kid was stronger than he looked.

"Not so fast. You aren't going anywhere. Not yet at least. Just wait a little bit. Annabeth and Piper will get here soon. They're gonna be your ride to camp," he said with a smile. "I would escort you myself, but I only have one horse and I have a feeling that you guys will need a little persuasion."

Tony shouldn't have been scared. This kid was just a teenager and he had the entire team a few steps away. But then again the kid had a flying horse, and apparently back up. He had to warn the others, prepare them. "Just let me warn them." He swallowed every ounce of his enormous pride. "Please."

"And let them run? You know very well that that's what they'd do. No. I'm sorry, this must be really weird for you, it was for me. Trust me, I've been through this. We need you. All of you."

"You couldn't have gone to Fury?"

"The mortal? Mortals can't know about us. And to go to Fury I would have to know what it is that we need you for. This is confusing for me too, I'll explain as much as I can when we're at camp okay?"

Tony got distracted halfway through his sentence. Two more of these flying horses were headed for his tower, and behind them he dragged a cart like thing, carrying two very beautiful and dangerous looking girls, about the same age as Percy. One had curly blonde hair tied back into a ponytail with strands hanging down in her face and she held in one hand, an old Yankees hat and in the other, a bronze dagger. The other was arguably the most beautiful girl Tony had ever seen. Her beauty was evident even with her short uneven brown hair and lack of any makeup whatsoever. One hand held the reigns to the winged horses pulling the cart and the other held a dagger, similar in color but smaller than that of the blonde. They wore the same clothes as Percy. They landed on the balcony next to him.

"Porkpie! Guido!" Percy said excitedly, addressing the horses before the humans. Tony just stood there in a state of shock. The blonde noticed Tonys blank expression.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, this is Piper. You've already met Percy. Sorry, he's a bit of a seaweed brain. Are you Bruce? I expected you to be bigger. And greener."

"Alright, Wise girl. That nickname is getting kinda old don't you think? And this is Tony, and he doesn't think that I'm a seaweed brain. He loves me, right Tony?" Tony was actually contemplating jumping over the edge and falling to his death when the brunette, Piper, spoke up.

"You and your team should come with us, Tony. Doesn't that sound nice?" Tony found himself nodding. Suddenly, this going to mysterious camp that they were talking about didn't sound like such a bad idea.


	2. The Fantastic Four

Leo was kind of angry. Why did he have to bring Drew, of all people with him to go pick up the Fantastic Four. He remembered Chirons words, talking to him as if he was a five year old.

"Drew and Piper are the only available charm speakers, Leo. Piper went with Percy to get the Avengers, and you can't possibly think that they will go anywhere without a little, persuasion."

"I can be very persuasive!" Leo retorted. "Who could say no to this sexy face?"

Jason snickered and mumbled under his breath, "Every girl you've ever had the nerve to ask out before Melody."

"They just couldn't handle this much awesome. And why can't I bring Mel? She can charm speak! She's a freaking goddess!"

Melody spoke up then. "I'm not a goddess, Leo. I'm like Pandora, we've been over this. I was created by the gods, not born to them, I'm not immortal. And I'm helping Chiron out until he finds a new swords teacher. Our new campers are getting younger and younger since the Titanomachy. They need all the training they can get. Lo siento, mi amor (I'm sorry, my love)." Leo loved when his girlfriend (he loved saying that) spoke Spanish. It was comforting and reminded him of before the incident with his mother. Leo wasn't around for the almost rise of Kronos, but he'd heard enough stories to know that it wasn't good. The old head counselor from Cabin 9 had died helping defeat the Titans. A lot of campers did, both Greek and Roman. Now that they had lulled Gaea back to sleep they assumed that they could relax. That's when Rachel spit out another Great Profecy. Leo suggested that they they tie her up and duct tape her mouth closed so they could relax at the end of this profecy. They said no. Stupid Chiron.

So that's why Leo and Drew ended up riding Mrs. O'leary down the streets of New York City on their way to the Baxter Building. According to Director D, the Argo II was too big and there is no where to land it. He had no idea who the Fantastic Four were. You don't really stay caught up on the outside world at Camp Half Blood. He heard that one of them caught on fire though. Cool. He looked hideous. Drew had "accidentally" spilled her eye shadow all over him. His orange Camp Half Blood T shirt was covered in tiny little sparkles that wouldn't come of no matter how hard he tried. Percy had made a joke once about glitter. Something like "Glitter is like the STDs of arts and crafts. That shit never goes away." He realized just how true that statement was. Drew just snickered.

Leo had to admit, getting the fantastic four to come with them would have been difficult without Drew. She just walked in and told them that they were leaving and they nodded and followed. The ride back to Camp was worse than the ride there. Drew and The Human Campfire (Whatever his name was) spent the entire time flirting with each other and the smart guy just kept commenting on how unusually large the dog was and asking if he could take samples to run tests on. Leo ignored him. The girl stayed invisible the entire time and he didn't even know if she was still there or if she had fallen off or something. The moving rock was pretty cool though.

"Hey, Sparkles." He started. "Where's this horse dog even going?"

"Camp Half Blood," Leo replied, saying nothing else the rest of the ride. They stopped at the bottom of Half Blood hill.

"Some camp," said the girl who was finally visible. Leo had kind of hoped that she really had fallen off.

"Up over the hill. You're going to have to walk up, that is unless you wanna fall off of the mutt," Drew responded. The look on their faces was priceless when they looked down on the camp from the top of the hill. It was gorgeous.

"Yeah, yeah. Beautiful. I know. I live here. As much as I'd like to look at this all day, we've got somewhere to be, so if you'd just follow me to the big house, we can get this whole mess sorted out. Alright? Alright." Leo said without waiting for a response. He led them to the big house where Chiron was waiting with Percy and the people he was sent to retrieve. Percy smirked. "I win." he said, smile growing.

"You flew," Leo said. "And why did you get the flying chariot? I'm the one who fixed it from the last time it crashed!"

"Probably because the pegasi hate you."

"You light a horse on fire one time and they never let you forget it!" Leo complained to no one in particular. That was not his day.

Chiron looked a little worried. "We have matters to discuss. Leo, call a meeting. Your the loudest. The rest of you inside and wait." This cheered Leo up. Being recognized for his loudmouth accomplishments. He noticed Drew starting to make her way up the steps into the Big House.

"Sorry, Drew-bear. Head Counselors only." He said, voice heavy with sarcasm. She was still pissed off about Piper being the new HC. Getting the other Counselors was easy, except Travis and Connor. Travis had sprayed water in his face and Connor had tried to steal his tool belt. Leo reacted without thinking. 'Ehh,' he thought. 'The burns aren't that bad. They'll fade.' Travis and Connor didn't feel the same. They just wanted their eyebrows back.


	3. Capture the Flag

**A/N-Thanks so much for all of the support I've been getting for this :) I never meant for anybody else to read it, but my friend made me publish it. Updates will be coming slower because I have Band Camp coming up. I should be practicing now. My section leader is going to kill me :) And I keep forgetting my Disclaimers! I do not own the Avengers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the characters used.**

Steve was confused. Percy could tell as much just by looking at him. He could understand why. Just as he thought he was starting to understand this new world around him, teenagers burst into his life on flying horses. And so the meeting didn't explain as much as he was hoping it would. He thought that Chiron would reveal the next Great Prophesy or give them a quest or something! Instead, they talked about the pros and cons of giving the Avengers and the Fantastic Four their own cabins. They eventually decided against it, and they could live in their parents cabins during their stay at Camp Half Blood.

Then they talked about parentage. That was interesting, to say the least. Chiron started with Tony. "Anthony, do you know what a demigod is?"

"It's Tony, and demigod? Like Thor?"

"Thor is not a demigod. Thor is a god, just not one of our universe." Chiron replied patiently.

"Dude!" Leo all but shouted. "You're like an alien god! That's like, the coolest thing I've ever heard of! Do you have a space ship? You can totally come beam me up next time the Hephaestus cabin has stable duty! Like I could use this to get out of..."

"Leo!" Chiron interrupted. "Now is not the time! I apologize for Leo. He's extremely ADHD, even for a demigod. By demigod I mean child of mortal and immortal. A human and a god. Or in your case, Howard Stark and Athena, the goddess of wisdom." Tony looked shocked. He'd thought that Maria was his mother. "As for the rest of you, I only know your godly parentage. Steve, you were meant for battle. Your strong leadership, your loyalty, your bravery, they're genetic. Your father is Ares himself, the god of war. Clarisse will be sure to show you around," he said, pointing towards a girl with mud brown hair tied back with a bandana. She was kind of intimidating

"Bruce," Annabeth got his attention, temporarily taking over for Chiron. "I bet that you never knew that Tony was your brother, did you? Well, half brother, but still."

"And," Percy continued, gesturing towards Annabeth "You have the honor of calling this awesome chick your sister. And head counselor. From now on you follow her orders."

"I can fight my own battles, Percy. I think that we've all witnessed that." The meeting went on, each being told of their parentage. Clint was in the Apollo cabin (surprise right?), Natasha was in the Hermes cabin, Thor was the son of Odin, (which he insisted that they recognize) Reed was in the Hephaestus cabin (That dude could build anything), Johnny and Sue were in the Aphrodite cabin and Ben was in the Iris cabin. Percy couldn't help but wondering what was up with all the big, scary looking guys being children of the rainbow goddess. Must be their dad's side, he thought. Percy really wasn't paying attention until the very end, when something very interesting left Chirons mouth.

"To welcome these extraordinary additions to this camp, we're changing the rules of Capture the Flag, temporarily. How does everybody feel about Campers versus Superheros?" The room erupted with cheers and laughter. Even Clarisse was giddy. Steve's confusion returned.

"Don't you think that that may be a little unfair? We're trained, and we all have special capabilities." at this Clarisse started cracking up laughing, something you don't normally see her do unless she's locked in a battle that she has no chance of losing.

"Trust me, big guy. We're trained too."

Percy noticed the matching looks of shock on the superheros faces. They had probably expected some game that you play on the playground in elementary school, not 70+ kids in full Greek battle armor, weapons included. Now they knew why Chiron had told them to wear their suits. Percy smiled. This would be an easy victory. He had Travis and Connor dig up some dirt on the "special" demigods. He had an attack plan. Even with Jason around, people still took orders from Percy. Director D explained the rules, same as usual, with an added 'no flying' rule, and sent them off to place their flags.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Percy started rattling off orders like a drill sergeant. "Alright, I want the superheros distracted. Then getting the flag will be nothing. Nyssa and Jake Mason! You guys are on guard duty. If someone comes within 50 feet of that flag, I want some Greek fire explosions. Not enough to kill or maim, only to scare. Got it? Now go! Leo, you take on The Human Torch. He's the blonde that's not dressed in an American flag. Maybe he'll teach you how to fly." Leo took of in the direction of the superheros side. "Will Solace. You think you could pin their archer to a tree with your arrows?" he nodded. "If necessary, graze the skin. No killing or maiming! And if one more person shoots someone and says 'It's just a flesh wound' I swear to gods, I'll kill them."

They heard a roar in the distance. "Judging from that," Percy continued, "I'll need Drew to go find the Hulk, shouldn't be hard, he's big, loud and green, and charm speak him back down to Bruce. And don't get smashed! Hurry! We can't do much about the invisible one, our guards will just have to blow up any sounds and watch the flag. The other girl we can handle. So they have a bad ass chick with a knife? We have two. Annabeth! Piper! Take down Black Widow. I want the Hephaestus cabin to find the Thing. The big moving rock. Don't try to fight him. Just keep him back. Use your best NO KILL traps. A couple mini explosions never hurt anybody. Okay maybe. I don't care! Clarisse, you think that you can take Captain America? Great. Go. Ares cabin. You're on border patrol! If they make it past our "distractions" then do whatever you can to keep them from crossing the border. It's the invisible girl I'm worried about. Watch for a floating flag trying to cross the river."

"Is it too much for me to ask the Aphrodite cabin to stop Mr. Fantastic? Awesome, take him down. Jason. This is a lot to ask bud, but keep Thor out of my way. I got Iron Man. The rest of you," Percy said while deploying his watch/shield that Tyson had fixed for him, "Get their flag."

Okay, so maybe the victory wasn't as easy as Percy had thought it would be. Don't get me wrong, they still won, of course, It was just, difficult. Thinking back on it, maybe taking on _the _Iron Man all by himself wasn't his best idea. He may have underestimated his strength just a little bit. Well the good news was when Percy was being thrown around by a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Camp Half Blood was winning. Percy heard the cheers as Malcolm, of the Athena Cabin, ran the opponents flag across the river.

At the bonfire, the spirits were high. The Apollo cabin was leading sing along, like normal, and teaching Clint the words to the songs that they sing. Everyone is happy, even the losers of the game. They all seemed to be fitting in nicely with their cabins, despite the age difference. Percy looked around at the campers and started doing damage detail. Clarisse had a couple bruises, but not too bad. Piper and Annabeth were both fine, and they were with Natasha, comparing knives. Jason was banged up pretty bad, but nothing that wouldn't fade in a couple of days.

Percy looked for Leo, wanting to talk to his good friend. He found him talking to none other than Tony Stark. He walked up in the middle of Leo saying "I didn't think that you could put a person inside an automaton. That's so cool! You mind if I take a look at your armor later? Just for educational reasons, I won't try to steal your designs."

"Sure, I don't mind," Tony said. "You sound like you have experience with robots?"

"Not robots, automatons. And yeah, I had this sweet fire breathing bronze dragon named Festus. I didn't make him, but I fixed him. When I found him, his control discs were a little haywire. Like, lighting trees on fire and eating campers, haywire. The dryads were _not_ happy. Anyways, I cleaned up his controls a little bit and gave him a nice pair of wings and he was good as new, well, as good as reconditioned. He really grew on me, and he loved Tabasco sauce and Motor Oil. Was his favorite stuff in the world!"

Tony looked confused. "Where is he now? I think I'd have noticed a fire breathing dragon around here."

Leos face fell. "He broke. Well, really someone broke him. Trying to crush my spirits, really just pissed me off and made me fight harder, But then I just made him the mast head of my awesome flying ship, the Argo II. You gotta see it! It's back in Bunker 9. Dude. I have to show you Bunker 9! You'll love it! Oh hey Percy. How long have you been standing there? This is Tony."

Percy smiled at Leo's enthusiasm. "Yeah, I've met him," he said, rubbing the bump on his forehead that kept changing colors from light green to dark purple, and back to light green.

"Sorry kid, just playing the game. No hard feelings?"

"Don't worry about it, I've injured quite a few people in Capture the flag."

"Hey, your pretty knowledgeable about this place, can I ask you something?"

"You just did. What's up?"

"Why am I surrounded by teenagers? Why weren't we here when we where your age? Was there no camp then? Are there no adult demigods?"

"Who there, tiger," Leo said, rejoining the conversation. "I'm pretty sure that you asked if you could ask _a _question, not fifty. And these sound like questions for Chiron. CHIRON! C'MERE!" Chiron trotted over, enormous smile gracing his face.

"Yes?" he queried. Tony repeated his questions. "There's been a camp since ancient times, and there are adult demigods. They've left. You don't stay at camp forever, but I feel like Percy thinks he will. To be honest, I don't know why you weren't brought to camp earlier. We sent a satyr after you all, under the alias, Phil Coulsen. Know him? He probably thought he could protect you himself. Seems to have done a good job. Most Demigods who don't make it to camp end up dead before age thirteen. Not that I'm saying that I wish that you were dead."

"If you leave camp when you grow up, then why did you bring us here, we're all adults."

"We need you. The oracle has given a prophesy, and it includes you and your team."

"Then what's this prophecy? Why do we have to be here?"

"I wish I could tell you. You'll learn of it in time." With that, Chiron left to tell Johnny to stop flirting with the dryads. His showing off had already lit three of them on fire.

"So," Tony said to Percy, "You got any idea what this prophesy is?"

"I was hoping that he'd tell us at the meeting. He didn't even tell Annabeth, and he tells her everything. Rachel, our oracle, wont say anything. Piper couldn't even charm speak it out of her. I have a feeling that this is serious."

Leo, being the uplifting person that he was, cut in. "Enough with the heavy! Let's lighten the mood! Mel! Let's dance!" Percy watched as Leo and his girlfriend of almost a year danced around the campfire, laughing. Leo could not dance. At all. But he was having fun and Percy intended to do the same.

"If you'd excuse me, I think I'm gonna go ask my girlfriend to dance." Percy said, trying not to be rude. As he pulled Annabeth out onto the makeshift dance floor, he saw Tony do the same with Steve. Everything, and everyone was happy. Well, except maybe the still smoking dryads, but hey. All in all, it was a good day.

**A/N If you guys have anything that you may want to see or anybody (Like couples and people and stuff) that you'd like to see more of, just drop me a review :) I'm open to suggestions, especially with my busy schedule coming up. A couple Ideas may get some updates up quicker :) **


	4. Storytime

So far, Tony's day had been going pretty well. He'd never been able to go to camp as a child, so the whole experience was sort of new to him. The Athena Cabin was paired with the Apollo Cabin, but that changed every day. His morning had started with watching Barton boast about how easy the climbing wall was. The laughing started when the lava started pouring and Legolas, who was sitting gleefully on a ledge, got some pretty nasty burns on his ass. Tony wasn't laughing so much when it was his turn. Somehow he managed to make it up with only minor injuries. Next they went to the archery range. The kids faces lit up as they watched Hawkeye do his thing.

Soon enough, it was break time. A time that the entire camp got to do whatever they waned with whoever they wanted. Tony immediately set out to find Steve. They only had an hour until lunch, so Tony fully intended to let Steve know he wasn't dead yet and then go find Leo to take him to Bunker 9, but then he saw Steve with Percy and Annabeth sitting in lawn chairs on the beach and all Tony wanted to do was cuddle into his Super Soldiers side and never move. He ran to where they were sitting and leaned down to press a quick peck to Steve's forehead. Steve pulled Tony down into his lap and laughed as Tony tried to get comfortable. Just then, a little girl who looked about seven walked up to the small group.

"Hey, Hailey!" Percy said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Will you tell me a story?" she asked timidly. He laughed and nodded. A smile lit up her face, revealing that she had lost a tooth. "Hey, Everybody!" she yelled, all timidness gone from her voice. "He said yes!" Tony looked behind him to see a group of seventeen kids running towards them eagerly. They formed a semicircle around the chairs so they could see, like they had done this before. The youngest looked three and the oldest looked about ten.

"Alright, Hail," Percy said, "where do you want me to start?"

She replied immediately with "The beginning! Duh..."

"Hailey. You've heard the beginning a million times!"

"Yeah, but Kendallynn hasn't," she said, looking at the three year old and putting her hands on her hips. This kid reminded Tony of a young version of himself. As Percy and Hailey stared eachother down, a little girl with dark skin and afro like hair came up to where Steve and Tony sat. She looked about eight or nine years old.

"Are you really Captain America?" she asked. Steve nodded. Her face lit up. "You were my brothers hero! He used to talk about you all the time! He gave me all of his action figures right before he left. He told me to make sure I kept them safe for him for when I'd see him again."

"Where did he go?" Tony asked quietly because Hailey had won and Percy was telling his story.

"He died in the war," she stated sadly. Tony got off of Steve and sat in the sand. Steve picked up the girl and set her in his lap. She blushed and started giggling.

"What's your name?" Steve asked.

"Sadie Beckendorf."

Percy went on telling his grand stories of snake headed people and giant chihuahuas. "... and then, just as I thought we were never going to get around Cerberus and save my mom..." The lunch bell rang, letting the campers know they had to return to their cabins to wash up then report for lunch. The kids all whined. "I'll finish up tomorrow, I promise." They cheered and all ran off towards the cabins.

Tony stood up and said, "Wow. You have a great imagination. You should write a book!"

Annabeth laughed. "I wish that was his imagination... would've saved me a lot of scars."

"So you mean, you didn't make all that up?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Nope. It all happened about, uhh, six years ago... Yeah, six, because I was twelve." Annabeth replied.

The entire way back to the cabin, Tony thought about just how brave these kids were. As twelve year olds, they did more than Tony did in his entire life. He realized now why the young ones looked up to them. They should be the ones that America saw as Heroes, not the Avengers.


End file.
